Fairy Tail: Chapter 6
by Roserouille
Summary: A new recruit is approaching!


**Fairy Tail: Chapter 6**

**A new recruit!**

It was morning. Mark woke up, happy and excited of his new apartment and his new life. He did his usual morning routine and few minutes later he headed towards the guild to find a job. While looking for a job at the request board, he noticed Natsu and Happy coming with seemingly new recruit. A blonde-haired girl in cute clothes. It was Lucy! Mark, however, didn't remember her, apparently having his memories about watching the anime completely wiped out. Mark welcomed all three of them:  
-´Welcome back, you guys! And she is...?´  
-´I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia and I'm your new recruit!´- she replied  
-´We met her at Hargeon as I defeated that fake Salamander.´

-´Yeah! What a creep!´- Lucy said

-´And Natsu overdid it, as usual.´- said Happy

-´Hey! He started it!´

-´Master is gonna be furious!´

-´Where is Gramps, anyways?´

-´Master is currently at the meeting´- Mira said joyfully as usual

-´OH MY! It's Mirajane! Top Model from Sorcerer Weekly!´- Lucy said excitingly

-´People call me Mira so you can call me like that, too! You must be our new recruit, right?´

-´Yeah! I'm Lucy!´

-´Nice to meet you! If you want to be a full-pledged member of Fairy Tail, you're going to need an approval from our Master, first. You will then receive your guild mark.´

-´Oh! I forgot! I didn't get my guild mark yet!´- Mark said disappointedly

-´No worries! You'll get yours in no time!´

And so, Mark got his guild mark, happy and proud to be a member of the best guild! Being with Fairy Tail meant a lot to him so he wanted the guild mark to be placed on the left side of his chest, right above his heart.

-´Thank you! I appreciate this the most!´

-´No worries! Master has just arrived!´

Upon finishing her sentence, Master entered the building in his Titan form, furious due to the complains from the Magic Council.

-´Oh! Gramps is back!´- Natsu said excitingly

-´WOAH! That's the master? He looks like a monster!´- said Lucy

-´Tell me about it! What happened to him?´- Mark asked confusingly

-´That's his signature spell. The Titan Form allows Master to increase his body size to gigantic proportions. It suits him perfectly to make up for his...´

And before she could finish her sentence, Master returned to his normal, small size.

-´...small size, huh?´- finished Lucy

-´Hi, Gramps! How was the meeting going?´- Natsu said

-´You dare to ask?! Can you brats spend a single day without destroying everything?! This pile of papers are complaing from the Magic Council! Are you planning send me to an earlier grave? However...´

Right after, Master burned the complains and threw them so Natsu could eat the fire, something which shocked Mark since he never saw something like that and, since he forgot everything about Fairy Tail, it was natural for him to react so. Master then explained how the magic will never advance is it's limited by rules.

-´...because that's what makes Fairy Tail Guild number 1!´

Everyone applaused to the Master. Mark had a warm feeling that he was surrounded by people he cares about and who care about him, too. After all the noise came down, Mark went to the request board to find a job. He found the one for 60000 jewels, an exact value for his rent to pay. However, he wanted to know Lucy better, so he invited her to join him.

-´Me? Join you on a job?´- Lucy asked

-´Yes. We're both new to the guild so this could be an opportunity for us to know each other better.´

-´You're right! I would love to join you! But I'm not an official member yet.´

-´Then go ask the Master for an approval to join and once you get a guild mark we are ready to go!. I'll be waiting for you!´

-´Thanks!´

After she got Master's approval, she wanted to get her guild mark on the back of her right hand. Mark was patiently waiting for her, like he promised.

-´So, let's go Lucy!´

-´Right! Let's do it! Can you fill me in with the details?´

-´I'll tell you everything on the way there. Later guys!´

-´Right back at 'ya´- Natsu said in a low tone

And two of them went for a job. Together!

**To be continued...**


End file.
